villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Venom (Sony's Marvel Universe)
Eddie Brock, also known as Venom, is the titular protagonist villain of the 2018 superhero film, Venom. He was portrayed/voiced by Tom Hardy, who also portrayed Bane in Dark Knight Rises, Charles Bronson in Bronson and Mad Max Rocktasky in Mad Max: Fury Road. Role Eddie started off as an investigative journalist who's doing a report on a company call Life Foundation, whose CEO Carlton Drake has found living symbiotes in a comet and have been performing illegal experiments on homeless civilians. However, a certain detailing of the experiments leads Brock to be ultimately fired, resulting a fallout with his girlfriend Anne Weying, who happens to an attorney. Six months later, Brock receives help from a disgruntled scientist (who is disgusted by Drake's experiment) to expose Drake's crimes. Unfortunately, one of the human hosts attacked Brock, resulting the symbiote to bond with him and become Venom while the scientist ends up being killed by Drake. Because of this event, Brock is hunted down by mercenaries sent in by Drake, and finds himself in conflict with the symbiote, who explains that the other symbiotes are searching for new world in order to devour lifeforms to survive, and offers to help out Brock in return for his cooperation. Though Brock seems to enjoy his new powers, he is upset to hear that the symbiote is rotting his internal organs, so he is forced to use an MRI machine to separate himself from the symbiote, though they are captured by Drake and his men. A separate symbiote named Riot bonds with Drake, who agrees to help Riot seek out the other symbiotes in space. Fortunately, Anne reluctantly bonds with the Venom symbiote, allowing it to free Brock before being convinced by him to stop Drake and Riot from achieving their goal. To that end, Venom manages to damage the ship's probe, causing an explosion that kills both Drake and Riot. As Eddie receives his job back, Venom decided to take out his new aim in life by helping out Eddie in killing criminals. Eddie is last seen visiting a state prison as he is about to do an interview with a dangerous convict named Cletus Kasady. Personality Similar to his original counterpart, Eddie is trying to excel in journalism. However, unlike his original counterpart (who happens to be somewhat wrathful in nature), Eddie tries to be more civil as he tends to avoid causing any trouble with the authorities. He is also more civil with Anne due to their friendship, even after their breakup and learning that she's going on with another man, Eddie decided that it would be better not to interfere with Anne's new relationship. When being bonded with the Venom symbiote, Eddie seems to be very uncomfortable in becoming its host body as it made him go on the run from the law. However, he seems to appreciate his new abilities, even convincing the symbiote that they would just use the power only to take down criminals instead of hurting innocent people; even the symbiote agreed to this as it admitted that it was treated as a 'loser' in its home planet. Trivia *Oddly, it was shown that Venom doesn't like being called a "parasite", even if it is Eddie (as they are arguing with this at the end of the film). *It was also shown that Venom did like Ann and care about her; this could be one of the reasons why Venom didn't kill her while re-swapping into Eddie (which is unlikely as a symbiote would have to kill its host if he/she didn't suitable to their nature or when swapping to another host). Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Multi-beings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Marvel Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil Creation Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Karma Houdini Category:Protective Category:Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Aliens Category:Serial Killers Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Amoral Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Necessary Evil